Omori Nao
Perfil thumb|250px *'Nombre:' 大森南朋 (おおもり なお) *'Nombre (romaji):' Omori Nao *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Familia:' Padre/Actor Maro Akaji, Hermano/Director Omori Tatsuji (大森立嗣), Esposa/actriz Ono Yuriko *'Agencia:' Apache Drama *Sign: Houigaku Yuzuki Takashi no Jiken (TV Asahi, 2019) *Kounodori 2 (TBS, 2017) *Kounodori (TBS, 2015) *Legal High SP 2014 (Fuji TV, 2014) *S (TBS, 2014) *LINK (WOWOW, 2013) *Mahoro Ekimae Bangaichi (TV Tokyo, 2013) *Shotenin Michiru no Mi no ue Hanashi (NHK, 2013) *Unmei no Hito (TBS, 2012) *BOSS 2 (Fuji TV, 2011, ep1-2,10-11) *Keizoku 2: SPEC (TBS, 2010, ep5-6) *Ryoma den (NHK, 2010) *Prisoner (WOWOW, 2008) *Hagetaka (NHK, 2007) *Dr. Koto Shinryojo (Fuji TV, 2006) *Children (WOWOW, 2006) *Busu no Hitomi ni Koishiteru (Fuji TV, 2006) *Climber's High (NHK, 2005) *Haru to Natsu (NHK, 2005) *Koi no Jikan (TBS, 2005) *Tiger & Dragon (TBS, 2005, ep3) *Fuufu (TBS, 2004) *Hikeshiya Komachi (NHK, 2004) *Boku to Kanojo to Kanojo no Ikiru Michi (Fuji TV, 2004) *Dr. Koto Shinryojo (Fuji TV, 2003) *Paradise Thirty (TV Asahi, 2000) Películas *Hatsukoi (2020) *Konomichi (2019) - Hakushu Kitahara *Suzukike no Uso (2018) *Vigilante (2017) *Outrage Coda (2017) *Museum (2016 *Himitsu The Top Secret (2016) *S ~ Saigo no Keikan ~ Dakkan Recovery of Our Future (2015) *Kabukicho Love Hotel (2015) *Parasyte Part 2 (2015) *Parasyte Part 1 (2014) *As the God's Will (2014) *Mahoro Ekimae Kyousoukyoku (2014) *Oh Brother, Oh Sister! (2014) *Disregarded People (2014) *R100 (2013) *Ask This of Rikyu (2013) *The Ravine of Goodbye (2013) *Blazing Famiglia (2012) *Helter Skelter (2012) *Chips (2012) *Always: Sunset on Third Street 3 (2012) *Tokyo Playboy Club (2012) *Unfair: The Answer (2011) *Tormented (2011) *From up on Poppy Hill (2011) *The Egoists (2011) *Keibetsu (2011) *Rabbit Horror 3D (2011) *Kaasan Mom's Life (2011) *Tada's Do-It-All House (2011) *Gene Waltz (2011) *Inu to Anata no Monogatari: Inu no Eiga (2011) *Sweet Little Lies (2010) *Golden Slumber (2010) *U.S.B. (2009) *The Vulture (2009) *The Laughing Policeman (2009) *Fish Story (2009) *Achilles and the Tortoise (2008) *Your Friends (2008) *Nagai Nagai Satsujin (2008) *The Witch of the West is Dead (2008) *Tokyo! (2008) *Kamachop (2008) *Chocolate (2008) *Midnight Eagle (2007) *Cycle Soul Apartment (2007) *Gumi. Chocolate. Pine (2007) *M (2007) *LoveDeath (2007) *Sakuran (2007) *I Just Didn't Do It (2007) *Children (2006) *The Catch Man (2006) *Tears for You (2006) *The Go Master (2006) *Bugmaster (2006) *Otoko wa sore wo gaman dekinai (2006) *It's Only Talk (2005) *Desire (2005) *Rampo Noir (2005) *A Day Beyond the Horizon (2005) *The Whispering of the Gods (2005) *Kagiganai (2005) *Su-ki-da (2005) *Yaji and Kita: The Midnight Pilgrims (2005) *Harunemuri Setagaya (2005) *Jam Films 2 (2004) *Last Quarter (2004) *Breathe In, Breathe Out (2004) *Crying Out Love, in the Center of the World (2004) *Nonki-na nesan (2004) *Saru (2003) *Akame 48 Waterfalls (2003) *Vibrator (2003) *Hyaku iro megane (2003) *1-Ichi (2003) *Iden and Tity (2003) *The Phantom of August (2002) *Out (2002) *Dolls (2002) *Demonlover (2002) *Pakodate-jin (2002) *Perfect Blue (2002) *Quartet (2001) *Ichi the Killer (2001) *Harmful Insect (2001) *Monday (2000) *Swing Man (2000) *Tenshi ni misuterareta yoru (1999) *Big show! Hawaii ni utaeba (1999) *Looking For (1998) *The Revenge: A Scar That Never Disappears (1997) Curiosidades *'Debut:' 1993 Enlaces *Sitio Oficial (Agencia) *Wikipedia Japonesa Categoría:JActor